We are all together again
by Gwen Stark. Queen in the North
Summary: Sansa daria tudo para vê-los mais uma vez. Spoilers se você não leu o livro.


Sansa estava sentada na janela de seu quarto, observando as ondas do mar baterem no rochedo. O sol se punha no horizonte, tornando o céu avermelhado. Essa luminosidade toda também refletia em seus fios brancos do cabelo, tornando-os levemente alaranjados, lembrando-a que, um dia, eles foram quase da cor do céu.

Mas não. No hoje, ela já somava muitos dias de seu nome, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que ela conhecia. Também, pudera, poucos foram ao que sobreviveram ao inverno que sucedeu a Guerra dos Cinco Reis. Menos ainda sobreviveram a invasão da Mãe de Dragões, a rainha Daenerys. Mas aquilo havia acontecido há muito, muito tempo. Já havia outro rei, outro descendente Targaryen no trono e os Sete Reinos estavam em paz, prosperando e tentando esquecer a dor de seu passado.

Sansa nunca esquecera. Fora nesse período que deixara de ser uma Stark. Fora tantas outras coisas no meio do caminho que até já havia se esquecido ― fora uma cativa, uma bastarda, uma fugitiva. Passada a guerra, voltou a ser uma senhora Lannister, de livre e espontânea vontade. Deixara Winterfell aos cuidados do novo Rei do Norte e fora se tornar a Senhora de Rochedo Casterly.

Sua vida não fora como nas canções, mas, no final, ela pode ser feliz. Tinha um bom casamento, amava o seu marido, o Duende, e tivera filhos com ele (filhos que, pelas graças dos deuses, pareciam mais com ela do que com ele). Eram todos crescidos, arranjados na vida e Sansa não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

Mas toda vez que o calor do verão cessava e as colheitas de outono acabavam, vinha a neve do inverno e Sansa sentia toda a sua paz ir embora. Ao longo dos anos, com os filhos e o marido, ela pode viver com isso ― ainda que não fosse raro o marido encontra-la chorando no pequeno Bosque Sagrado que ele lhe fizera de presente quando vieram para Rochedo Casterly.

Os anos passaram e seu marido se fora. Agora, Tyrion não estava mais lá para confortá-la quando ela ouvia o som dos lobos uivando para a lua de noite. Ou quando cantores vinham homenageá-la com as canções do Jovem Lobo. Nem mesmo o seu primogênito, o belo senhor Robb de Rochedo Casterly, era capaz de acalmá-la.

Sansa olhava para o mar batendo nas rochas. Não muito longe, estava os dracares que levavam a sua filha Joanna de volta para as Ilhas de Ferro, com o marido. Quando ela os perdeu para o horizonte, Sansa foi da janela para a cama. Não estava com fome, não queria comer. A brisa gelada e a chegada de um corvo branco pela manhã anunciavam o começo do outono e só isso já bastava para que ela se lembrasse do pior outono de sua vida. Devagar, Sansa deitou-se na cama. Pediu às suas criadas que saíssem para que ela pudesse descansar.

Lentamente, os olhos de Sansa fecharam-se. Ela respirava com calma e sentiu uma lágrima começar a rolar por seu rosto, mas alguém a impediu quando ela chegou em sua bochecha (suas altas maçãs de rosto, rosadas como as de sua mãe), dizendo-lhe:

― Não chore, minha senhora. Você é tão mais bonita quando sorri.

Sansa conhecia aquela voz. Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou o marido em pé, ao lado de sua cama. Seus olhos, um de cada cor (um negro e o outro verde), a admiravam com ternura e um pouco de pesar. Os outros o consideraram feio a vida inteira, e Sansa não discordava de ninguém. Mas, com o passar dos anos, ela acostumou-se com a visão dele e começou a não se importar mais, principalmente depois do nascimento dos filhos.

Sansa sentou-se na cama e tomou o rosto dele com as mãos, beijando-o. Passaram-se tantos anos que ela lembrava-se do gosto de seus lábios como se lembrava de um sonho. Quando ela afastou-se para olhá-lo melhor, percebeu que suas mãos não estavam mais enrugadas, e sim macias como haviam sido há tantos anos. Alguns fios de cabelo também caíam para frente, brilhando em vermelho como fora o de todos os Tully antes dela.

― É um sonho... ― Sansa disse. ― Não passa de um sonho.

― E isso é um problema? Estamos juntos de novo.

― Eu costumava sonhar. Mas eles levaram embora todos os sonhos. E eu vou acordar. Todos terão ido embora, mais uma vez.

― Uma hora, todos nós temos que ir. ― Tyrion tomou as mãos de Sansa. ― Mas, se você realmente os amou, eles nunca vão embora. Estaremos sempre com você, em seus sonhos e em seu coração. ― Ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o coração dela.

Sansa tocou sua barba loira e negra:

― Queria que nunca tivesse partido.

― Acredite em mim quando digo que queria mais do que você. ― Ele disse, beijando-lhe a bochecha em seguida. ― Agora, levante-se. Não vamos gastar o tempo que temos juntos chorando. Tenho um presente pra você, e está lá embaixo.

Sansa levantou-se e seguiu o marido. Quando ela passou em frente ao seu espelho, viu seu reflexo. Aparentava, mais uma vez, os vinte anos. A idade que tinha quando tudo acabou, quando casou-se.

Ela seguiu o bambolear do marido pelas escadas. Quanto mais descia, menos aquele lugar parecia-lhe Rochedo Casterly e mais Winterfell aquelas escadas lembravam-lhe. As paredes de tijolos avermelhados foram se tornando pedras negras e velhas, as pedras que formavam o castelo construído há eras por Brandon, o Construtor, e pelos gigantes. Sansa lembrava-se das histórias.

Quase no final da escada, Sansa ouviu um som que pertencia às suas lembranças mais antigas, aqueles momentos que havia vivido antes das guerras e das perdas. Era o som de patas fofas subindo as escadas e um uivo comportado. Ela parou, surpresa, ao ver sua pequena Lady correr ao seu encontro.

Sansa soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, enquanto se abaixava para ficar da altura de sua loba. Ainda que fosse uma loba gigante, Lady sempre fora a menor da ninhada ― e, também, a mais comportada. Ela lhe afagou o rosto por um tempo, antes de enterrar o rosto em seu pelo cinzento.

― Oh, Lady, minha Lady! ― Sansa choramingou ao afastar-se para admirá-la melhor. Os olhos amarelos de sua loba gigante brilhavam, mesmo que não houvesse muita luz nos corredores. ― Toque-a, meu senhor, toque-a. ― Sansa o convidou.

― Não tenho uma boa experiência com lobos gigantes, minha senhora. ― Tyrion disse.

― Deixe disso. ― Sansa disse, tomando uma das mãos de seu marido e forçando-o a acariciar o focinho de Lady.

Ele parecia desconfiado, mas sua loba gigante fechou os olhos conforme ele coçava-lhe atrás da orelha. Passados alguns segundos, Tyrion conseguiu até sorrir.

Tanto Sansa quanto Tyrion assustaram-se quando outros lobos gigantes vieram ao encontro de Lady, todos muito maiores do que ela. Nenhum deles deu-lhe muita atenção, nem mesmo a outra loba, que colocou seus grandes olhos amarelos em Sansa umas duas vezes. O grande lobo negro tinha olhos verdes vivos como o veneno e vinha pulando, uivando e tentando chamar a atenção de Lady. O lobo cinzento se aproximou e deitou ao lado de Lady, como se pedisse por carinho. O maior de todos os lobos, o cinzento que tinha olhos amarelos como ouro derretido, se aproximou calmamente e a guiou pelo fim da escada. Havia, também, um branco e de olhos vermelhos (ao contrário dos outros lobos brincalhões e barulhentos, ele estava em silêncio), aproximou-se sem que Sansa, Tyrion ou os outros lobos percebesse, tamanho era o silêncio que ele fazia enquanto caminhava. Os lobos desceram as escadas, pulando e cantando em uivos. Sansa e Tyrion o seguiram.

Lá embaixo, no Grande Salão, um pequeno banquete era servido. Todos estavam sentados e comendo, alheios a chegada dos dois. Alguns deles chamaram os lobos e cada um postou-se ao lado de seu dono. Sansa teria dado mais atenção a eles, se não tivesse sido abordada por uma moça ― talvez uma das pessoas mais lindas que Sansa já vira ―, a única que parecia ter notado a sua chegada:

― Você é linda exatamente como me disseram, Sansa.

Por um momento, Sansa quase a chamou de Arya. Mas ela não era como sua irmã. Estava usando um vestido branco e leve e tinha uma coroa de rosas nos cabelos negros. Ela se lembrava que já a havia visto antes, mas ela não tinha cores. Era uma pedra nas tumbas de Winterfell, esculpida exatamente como era.

― Lyanna? ― Sansa perguntou vacilante.

― Sim, querida, eu sou sua tia. ― Ela disse. ― Fico triste de verdade por não ter te conhecido antes ou a seus irmãos... Venha, venha comigo. Agora não é hora de chorar pelo passado. Jon estava com tantas saudades de você, querida.

Jon estava sentado ao lado de Daenerys, conversando com ela. A rainha dragão estava com ao lado dos irmãos, Viserys e Rhaegar. Rhaegar estava de mãos dadas com Elia Martell e seus dois filhos, Rhaenys e Aegon estavam ao lado deles, conversando e rindo. Todos pararam para sorrir e admirá-la, enquanto Jon abria um largo sorriso ao se levantar e abraçar Sansa.

Ele estava vestido de negro, como o fizera em toda a sua vida de Comandante da Patrulha da Noite. Ao contrário do olhar preocupado que sempre tinha no rosto quando Sansa o vira nos últimos anos em que fora vivo, Jon parecia ter os seus trinta anos de novo, aquele homem bonito que fazia todas as garotas de Westeros chorarem pelo juramento da Patrulha da Noite de nunca casar-se (e a própria rainha dragão fora uma dessas). Enquanto ela o abraçava, Sansa arrependeu-se de todas as vezes em que dissera ou pensara na palavra "bastardo". Agora, anos mais tarde, ela entendia como o pai tentara protege-lo e proteger a honra da irmã ao criar o seu sobrinho, um herdeiro Targaryen.

― Faz muito tempo que não te vejo. ― Jon disse. ― Eu estava com saudades.

― Eu também estava. ― Sansa disse, brincando com os cachos castanho-escuros de Jon. Ela baixou a cabeça em seu ombro e chorou. ― Me desculpa, Jon, me desculpa, me desculpa.

― Ei, ei, ei, pare com isso. ― Jon disse, acariciando sua cabeça e os cabelos ruivos. ― Você não fez nada!

― Eu te tratei mal! Eu nunca fui gentil com você! Quem eu pensava que era, pra te desprezar daquele jeito?

― Você era uma filha bem-nascida, enquanto eu ainda era um bastardo. Mas esses dias ficaram para trás, Sansa. Não somos mais os mesmos.

― E eu fico imensamente feliz por isso. ― Sansa disse, beijando-lhe o rosto. Ele tinha uma barba negra, mas ela estava acostumada a isso graças ao seu marido. ― Meu irmão. ― Sansa o chamou. Eram primos, mas ela aprendera a ter um lugar em seu coração para Jon (e lá dentro, ele era como seu irmão).

― Seus irmãos de verdade esperam por você.

― Você é meu irmão tanto quanto eles, Jon, lembre-se disso. ― Sansa disse, ao afastar-se dele e tomar a mão do marido para caminhar para o outro lado do salão. Ela passou por seu cunhado, Jaime, que bebericava vinho e ria ao lado de Brienne de Tarth. Eles estavam ao lado de Loras Tyrell e Renly Baratheon, os dois tão encantados um com a presença do outro que pareciam esquecer-se do mundo que os rodeava ou de Robert Baratheon comendo avidamente ao seu lado.

Lady voltou a caminhar do lado deles. Foram parados no meio do caminho por uma senhora bonita. Ela era loira, com grandes olhos verdes e estava com um vestido tão lindo, carmesim e bordado com fios de ouro. Ela sorrira para Sansa:

― Eu não podia ter pedido uma esposa melhor para o meu filho. ― Ela disse, tocando-lhe os cabelos ruivos. ― Você é ainda mais bela do que ele descreveu.

Joanna Lannister beijou a testa de Sansa e depois abaixou-se para dar um beijo no topo da cabeça de Tyrion, antes de voltar a se sentar na frente de Jaime. Sansa estava admirada:

― Sua mãe é linda.

― Eles costumavam dizer que Cersei era a cópia dela.

Com a menção do nome da irmã do marido, Sansa sentiu um aperto no peito, como se alguém espetasse o seu coração com agulhas. Ela, então, disse:

― Sua irmã não chega a metade de sua mãe, tanto em beleza quanto em alma. Tenho certeza disso.

― E está certa, minha senhora. Mas a deixemos de lado. Por que se preocupar com ela quando há tantas outras pessoas maravilhosas aqui?

Conforme Tyrion havia dito, eles seguiram. Outra pessoa incrível que encontraram no meio do caminho fora um homem bonito, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, a própria imagem copiada de Renly ― exceto, talvez, por ser maior e mais forte. Ele estava sentado no chão, brincando com uma loba gigante, a irmã de Lady. Como sempre fazia, o homem tomou uma das mãos de Sansa e a beijou, ao dizer:

― Senhora.

― Oras, pare com isso, Gendry! ― E os dois riram, como haviam feito tantas e tantas vezes antes, quando ele vinha visita-la com sua irmã.

― Estavam todos te esperando.

Lady correu até Nymeria, que deitou-se ao lado da irmã. Verão e Cão Felpudo chegaram logo depois e fizeram o mesmo. Vento Cinzento aproximou-se calmo e solenemente. Lady colocou sua cabeça embaixo da dele, como se eles estivessem se abraçando. Gendry afastou-se para que os outros pudessem vir até ela.

Rickon foi o primeiro que correu para abraça-la com força. Era aquele mesmo rapaz bonito que, um dia, todos chamaram de o Jovem Lobo Renascido. Sansa abraçou-o com força, sentindo o cheiro de pinheiro dos seus cabelos ruivos como o dela.

― Ah, Rickon! ― Sansa disse, lembrando-se de quando o irmão caçula cabia em seus braços e ela cantava para ele dormir.

Bran veio logo depois e a abraçou os dois. Ele estava em pé e era mais alto do que ela, da mesma altura de Rickon. E não importava quão velho fosse, ele ainda tinha aquele mesmo rosto amável pelo qual Sansa havia se apaixonado desde a primeira vez que o vira.

Arya foi a próxima a se aproximar deles e Sansa percebeu, mais uma vez, como todos tinham razão ao dizer que ela lembrava Lyanna, inclusive em sua beleza. Olhar para a irmã no fundo de seus olhos cinzentos de novo trouxe mais lágrimas aos olhos de Sansa e ela permitiu que elas escorressem enquanto era abraçada por todos os irmãos mais novos.

― Me perdoe, Arya, ― Sansa pediu. ― por nunca ter cuidado de você como eu deveria. Me perdoe por nunca ter sido uma boa irmã mais velha. Me perdoe por não ter sido como você queria.

― Você não tinha que ser. ― Ela disse. ― Eu devia ter entendido você, ao invés de reclamar. E agora não importa o que passou. O que importa é que estamos aqui, juntos de novo.

Sansa abraçou todos os irmãos mais novos e sentiu o calor de cada um deles. Não era um calor como o que ela sentia ao estar com o marido, com os filhos ou com os netos. Aquilo não era um calor como o tipo convencional. Era o calor frio do Norte, por mais contraditório que aquilo fosse.

Arya, Bran e Rickon soltaram-se dela, permitindo que Robb fosse até ele. Apesar de ser o irmão mais velho de todos eles, era o que tinha o rosto mais jovem, e isso doeu em Sansa, pois trouxe de volta toda a sua dor da guerra. Robb percebeu isso e abraçou com força, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

― Eu sinto muito, Sansa. Perdoe-me por não ter salvado você como eu deveria. Eu falhei. Eu prometi a você quando nasceu que eu sempre estaria ao seu lado, para te proteger, mas eu não cumpri isso.

― Prometeu também que iria me deixar orgulhosa e nunca fez nada que não me deixasse. ― Sansa disse, antes de dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. ― E você me salvou quando seus filhos salvaram o norte. ― Sansa disse, indicando com a cabeça uma Jeyne Westerling sentada ao lado de seus gêmeos, o rei Hoster e grande guerreiro Eddard. ― Tudo o que fez foi me deixar orgulhosa, Robb. Sempre tive orgulho em dizer que era irmã do Rei do Norte.

Robb a abraçou mais uma vez, assim como Arya, Bran e Rickon. Os cinco filhos de Eddard e Catelyn estavam juntos em um único abraço, com os pais a olhá-los e sorrir de mãos dadas. Quando se soltaram, Robb disse a ela que viesse sentar-se com eles. Ele voltou para o lado de sua esposa, enquanto Arya acompanhava Gendry de volta para a mesa e Rickon puxava Sansa pelas mãos. Ela e Tyrion sentaram-se e viram que não era apenas lorde Eddard e a senhora Catelyn que os aguardava, mas, também, os irmãos do pai, Brandon e Benjen, os avós Rickard e Lyessa Stark, assim como o senhor Hoster Tully e a esposa Minisa.

― Você está em casa, agora. ― Tyrion disse-lhe, tomando as mãos de sua esposa. ― Este banquete foi organizado justamente para você.

Sansa o beijou e disse, em seguida:

― Nós estamos. Mas, para esse sonho ficar ainda mais doce, faltam os nossos filhos. Não vejo Robb ou Galbert ou Joanna ou Rickard ou, então, Astryd. Nem vejo nossos netos. Onde eles estão?

― Temo que demorará um pouco para revê-los, minha senhora. Na verdade, espero que demore um tempo ainda.

Sansa, então compreendeu:

― Não, não posso deixa-los! Robb acaba de ter uma filha, Tyrion!

― Não se preocupe, querida. Tenho certeza que ele cuidará bem de sua Myrcella e de todo o Oeste. Todos eles ficarão bem.

― Vou sentir falta deles, meu senhor.

― Eu também sinto. Mas estaremos juntos de novo. Essa é a única certeza da vida, não é?

Sansa sorriu enquanto o marido tirou uma mecha da frente de seu rosto e colocou atrás de sua orelha:

― Está particularmente bela esta noite, minha senhora, ainda mais do que eu me lembrava.

Sansa o beijou mais uma vez, com delicadeza. Teria todo o tempo do mundo para matar a saudade que sentia dele.

Longe, muito longe dali, em Rochedo Casterly, uma criada gritava assustada. O senhor Robb entrou no quarto da mãe e a encontrou. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e chorou copiosamente. Sansa nunca mais abriria os olhos.

* * *

**NA: **é, eu sei, devo ser uma das poucas pessoas do fandom a gostar do ship Tyrion\Sansa, mas me julguem, sociedade. Entretanto, tenho certeza que não sou a única a acreditar que o Jon é filho da Lyanna e do Rhaegar, nem a shippar Gendry\Arya, Jaime\Brienne ou a acreditar que Jeyne está grávida sim, mesmo com todas as coisas que a mãe dela fez.

Enfim, comentem, critiquem, amem, curtam :D


End file.
